


Deity

by WindGuideYou (WandaWilson)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Consensual Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Healthy Relationships, Kissing, M/M, Smut, hanzo finds it funny though, mccree makes a bad pun, they love each other and it's obvious, this is so sweet honestly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 05:14:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10734858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WandaWilson/pseuds/WindGuideYou
Summary: McCree had never been a spiritual man. Even as he aged and saw things that weren’t quite natural, McCree never held faith in aberrations. But in this one moment with Hanzo, McCree feels as if he's found religion.





	Deity

**Author's Note:**

> My dear friend Melissa requested some McHanzo. And well, here you go! This is my first time writing for them, so I hope they aren't too out of character. Enjoy :D

McCree had never been a spiritual man. Even as he aged and saw things that weren’t quite natural, McCree never held faith in aberrations. However, as he lay beneath Hanzo, his breaths coming in pants as Hanzo’s fingers slowly worked him open; he began to rethink his stance. Hanzo leaned over him, his hair falling forward and framing his sharp features, the moon glistening off his sweat slicked skin and in that moment, McCree felt like he’d found religion.

 

Jesse moaned as Hanzo’s fingers brushed against his prostate, his hips arching up in a wanton display of impatience and need. Hanzo chuckled in admiration before capturing McCree’s lips in a slow kiss, lazy but heartfelt.

 

“You are too impatient, Jesse,” Hanzo said as he kissed the side of McCree’s mouth, his hands continuing their task.

 

“You’re going too slowly, Han,” Jesse whined as he adjusted his legs to wrap around Hanzo’s waist, “I want to feel you already.”

 

“Very well,” Hanzo said as he removed his fingers (and Jesse couldn’t help but make a noise of protest at the lack of contact) before sliding a condom onto his erect member. He reached for the lube and spread a hefty dollop onto his dick before applying more to Jesse’s ass. McCree gasped at the coolness before using the grip his legs had on Hanzo’s waist to pull Hanzo closer.

 

“Come on, Hanzo. Fuck me already,” McCree taunted, “I thought you were going to make it so I wouldn’t be able to walk in the morning.”

 

Hanzo huffed before lining his member up to McCree’s hole and pressing in. Jesse inhaled as Hanzo began to push in deeper. He’d forgotten how thick Hanzo was and as his body stretched to accommodate his partner, Jesse couldn’t help but groan. He used his legs once more to pull Hanzo forward causing Hanzo to bottom out and slam into McCree’s prostate all in one go. McCree all but screamed at the feeling and Hanzo moaned deep in his chest at the sudden heat and tightness enveloping him.

 

“Hanzo, darling, I swear to whatever god is listening that if you don’t start moving now, I’m going to literally die.”

 

“Your life hardly hangs in the balance of whether my hips are still like this,” Hanzo said before quickly pulling back and ramming forward again, “or slamming into you like that.”

 

“Mm, maybe not but I’m not willing to risk it.” Hanzo laughed at that before leaning forward to kiss McCree again. It was more heated this time and Hanzo began to move his hips in a steady and strong rhythm that had McCree mewling lightly in pleasure. Hanzo’s hands gripped the sheets beneath Jesse as he shifted the angle of his hips then canted forward. Jesse let out a sharp cry—‘ _my name’_ , Hanzo thought—as Hanzo’s dick once again pressed against McCree’s prostate.

 

Hanzo smirked before slamming into McCree at that same angle again and again. McCree, for all the talking he did normally, was almost speechless during sex. He was vocal in his moans of bliss, his deep groans and breathless murmurs of praise. Hanzo wanted to hear them all, taste them all, and it was as he pressed his lips to McCree’s neck and sucked that he was blessed with another pleasured sigh.

 

McCree wrapped his arms around Hanzo’s neck and used his new leverage to roll them over. Hanzo made a noise of surprise as he blinked up at McCree, a smile playing at the corner of his mouth.

 

“Not satisfied with my performance?” Hanzo asked feigning a look of hurt.

 

“Darling you’re a dream,” Jesse said as he flashed a warm and breathtaking smile, the one he saved especially for Hanzo (which earned him a small gasp), “but this cowboy needs to ride.” Hanzo chose not to comment on McCree’s tacky choice of words and instead settled on ramming his hips upwards, a challenging look on his face. McCree smirked before rolling his hips, keeping Hanzo buried deep.

 

Jesse rocked and moved his hips up and down in a haphazard series of motions that was just as sloppy as the rest of the evening had been, but just as enjoyable and lovely. Hanzo’s hands moved to grip McCree’s hips, his head falling back with a groan as Jesse slid down and clenched his muscles.

 

“Hanzo, not sure I’ll be able to last much longer,” Jesse managed between panted breaths. Hanzo nodded in agreement, his own climax drawing nearer. With another long roll and a snap of Hanzo’s hips, Jesse cried out Hanzo’s name and came. Hanzo, for his part, lasted through another four thrusts before he too was moaning and finding his release.

 

Jesse pulled off of Hanzo and moved to lie beside his partner. His lips found Hanzo’s in a gentle, slow, and overwhelming kiss. Hanzo’s ability to convey all that he’s feeling within a single kiss was something that Jesse knew he’d always be in awe of. Jesse attempted to express just as much pleasure and joy in the movements of his mouth against Hanzo’s.

 

“Mmm, I love you, angel,” McCree stated, his lips dragging against Hanzo’s as he spoke. Hanzo hummed happily in approval, kissing Jesse once more before pressing their foreheads together. They remained like that for a few moments, catching breaths and basking in the love and warmth of each other’s presence.

 

After they tidied themselves, and the room, they laid side by side on the bed. Hanzo, who was tired from the mission he had just returned from as well as his activities with McCree, fell asleep within minutes. McCree laughed softly in amusement as he ran a hand affectionately through Hanzo’s silky hair. He thought about how long it seemed to be getting and smiled to himself before sighing and shifting to get comfortable.

 

His gaze remained on Hanzo’s sleeping form. Jesse blinked as the dragons within Hanzo stirred and glowed faintly. Their blue light emanated off Hanzo’s skin and Jesse could only stare at the sight of it. It wasn’t the first time it had happened: anytime Hanzo was completely content the dragons tended to light up in excitement for their master.

 

Jesse was enraptured with Hanzo and he knew, as Hanzo shifted slightly, that the man glowing in blissful slumber beside him was the closest thing to a deity he’d ever believe in.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey you can find me on tumblr at [shimacree](https://shimacree.tumblr.com/).
> 
> Talk to me about McHanzo! :D


End file.
